El enlace
by sky d
Summary: El amor no se hizo para todos, eso era lo que el creia pero su vida cambio despues de celebrarce una boda... ADVERTENCIA es algo cursi. Parejas Kai/Hilary - Julia/Tala
1. Aborde de un ataque de nervios

NEGACION: No poseo beyblede, los personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoki, esta es la negacion para toda la historia

_**LA BODA**_

**_AL BORDE DE UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS_**

Las campañas de la iglesia se escuchaban estrepitosamente, indicando las 12 del día; la hora señalada para llevara a cabo el enlace matrimonial que uniría la vida de dos personas. El sol se encontraba en su punto mas alto en el cielo, pero sus rayos no calentaban lo suficiente, pesar de ser verano. Pero era normal, pues las temperaturas altas no rebasaban los 18 grados en las zonas frías de Rusia en esta época del año.

La mayoría de los invitados se encontraban sentados en las bancas esperando la llegada de los novios, que se encontraban algo retrazados. El ministro se veía impaciente, el coro de la iglesia afinaba sus voces, para empezar a cantar en el momento que los novios hicieren su entrada triunfal en aquel hermoso atrio. Solo se escuchaban algunos mormullos de las personas platicando.

- Me dijeron que ellos (haciendo referencia a los novios) han gastado mucho en esta boda.

- Para lo que van a durar juntos, hoy en día los matrimonios jóvenes no duran ni un año.

- Escuche que uno de ellos se casa por interés.

- Yo no se por que se casan tan pronto.

- Solo se conocen desde hace un año.

- No creo que le convenga.

- Es un tonto, esta cometiendo la pero estupidez de su vida.

A estas personas no les importaba estar en un lugar sagrado, solo hablaban y esparcían rumores. Algunos mostraban envida en sus comentarios.

El una sala de la iglesia se encontraba uno de los novios; caminaba de un lado para otro, se veía nervioso pues sabía muy bien que su vida iba a cambiar en algunos momentos. El estaba seguro del amor que sentía por esa persona por eso fue él quien le propuso que unieran sus vidas.

- cálmate, no ganas nada con estar así- le decía uno de sus amigos.

- como quieres que me calme si no ha llegado, ve la hora que es- miraba su reloj – por favor que ya dejen de soñar esas campañas – en su tonos de voz, se escuchaba su enojo.

- es normal – se reía su amigo- pero mírate

- que – corrió a observarse en un espejo que se encontraba en la sala- no me digas que la corbata esta mal, o tengo alguna macha… que es lo que tengo que mirarme, dime por favor – parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Solo escucho la risa de su acompáñate, que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- Que es lo gracioso- le decía muy molesto-

- Pues tu- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que no podía dejar de reír.

- Ja, ja, no debí pedirte que fueses mi Padrino, en vez de que me apoyes en estos momentos te burlas de mí.

- Perdón, es que es muy gracioso, jamás me imagine verte a Ti nervioso-

- Lo dices por que nunca te has enamorado, pero cuando te enamores de una persona sabrás lo que es estar en mi lugar, pero que digo, eso es imposible por que Tú solo piensas en ti-

Este comentario hirió el orgullo de su amigo, quien guardo silencio.

- Lo siento, no quise molestarte, pero es que estoy nervioso.

- Lo se, discúlpame tú a mí, es tu boda y es mi obligación apoyarte en estos momentos, aunque seas un tonto.

- sabes que eres la única persona que podría ser mi padrino de bodas, eres mi mejor amigo, los dos hemos pasado por diversas situaciones algunas buenas, otras no -

- si, como anoche – haciendo referencia a su despedida de soltero.

- No hablemos de eso, lo que te quiero decir, es que te agradezco que estés conmigo, compartiendo este momento de mi vida y espero que pronto encuentres a esa persona especial.

- vamos, creo que todavía no se te ha bajado la borrachera de anoche – decía esto para evitar ese tema.

- Eso no es verdad, jamás he estado tan sobrio como ahora, pero recuerda que no solo el trabajo es lo importante, necesitamos amar a alguien y ser amados también.

- que tonterías estas diciendo, de verdad que el amor te vuelve cursi y tonto, por eso yo solo prefiero pasar un buen rato, eso es lo único que necesito.

Era lo que yo decía y mírame, mi vida cambio por culpa de alguien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, que les párese esto, se me ocurrió de repente. No quise decir quienes son las personas que se van a casar, para que ustedes adivinen, así como quien es el padrino.

En el siguiente capitulo habrá algunos retrocesos para explicar ciertas cosas.

Espero que les guste.(Es mi regalo de san valentin)


	2. Stress

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON UNA REVISIÓN

NEGACIÓN: NO POSEO LOS DERECHOS DE BEYBLADE

CAPITULO II

STRESS

Unos días antes de la boda

- No crees, que esto sea una locura – decía ella desconcertada, mirándose en un gran espejo. Ella estaba parada en un banco para apreciar toda su figura.

- Por que lo dices- contestaba su acompañante, quien arreglaba él hermoso vestido blanco de su amiga.

- Es que… es una locura, no debí aceptar.- ella se veía desconcertada y no dejaba de ver el vestido que llevaba puesto.

- Solo estas nerviosa, relájate y no te muevas a te puedo enterrar un alfiler – le decía su amiga en tono de burla – y no quiero que me reclames después. – no podía ocultar su sonrisa

- Pero si esto no sale bien, si él no me ama como yo lo amó- dejo de mirar su reflejo en el espejo y miro a su amiga – y no te burles de mí, ya te veré en mi situación.

- Vaya si que estas paranoica – tomo algunos alfileres y sujeto algunas partes de la horilla del vestido – y deja de moverte por favor que te vas a lastimar y de seguro que él no me lo va a perdonar.

- Es que no puedo entender por que él se fijó en mí – se miraba en el espejo tratando de encontrar en ella algo, que la hiciera diferente a las demás.

- Yo te lo voy a decir – hablo su amiga- en primer lugar por que eres una chica especial, segundo además de ser lista eres hermosa y tercero y el mas importante eres la única que puede soportar su horrible carácter- comenzó a reír por lo último que dijo.

- No es verdad, él no tienen un carácter horrible- ella se molesto por el comentario.- aunque admito que a veces es difícil de tratar, cuando llegas a conocerlo bien, puedes entenderlo.

- Si tu lo dices – termino de ajustar el vestido- mírate, serás la novia mas hermosa, cuando él te vea entrar a la iglesia se sentirá el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

- Estoy muy nerviosa, que tal si él se arrepiente en el último momento y me deja- algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

- Vaya, tu si que has visto demasiadas películas, no crees que estas exagerando – le dio un pañuelo de papel.

- Tienes razón, es que todas estas semanas ha sido muy estresantes.- limpio su rostro – con todos los preparativos, el banquete, la ceremonia, los adornos, las invitaciones… aunque él me trata de ayudar al final todo recae en mí- una sonrisa dibujo su rostro – lo vieras visto cuando fuimos a elegir la mantelería y la vajilla… no tenía ni idea de lo que hacia allí.

- No lo puedo imaginar – comenzó a reírse – si que tubo que ser divertido.

- Él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no puedo imaginarme estar sin él- una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla- no se lo que me pasa, yo no soy así – refiriéndose a sus lagrimas – has de creer que estoy loca, pero no puedo controlarme.

- Es normal, son muchas las emociones, solo relájate todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

- Todavía recuerdo el día que lo conocí, era tan insoportable que me cayó mal y ahora mira se ha vuelto una parte importante de mí.

- Yo siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, si son él uno para él otro –agrego su amiga – y ahora debes quitarte este vestido para que yo lo termine de arreglar y por favor si estas estresada no comas mucho sino no vas a poder entrar en el vestido el día de la boda, pero tampoco te pongas a dieta, por que no quiero que te desmayes.

- Gracias- le sonrió a su amiga. –

- Por que, no he hecho la gran cosa-

- Por escucharme y apoyarme en estos momentos, por eso te elegí como mi madrina.

- y hablado de eso¿quien será el padrino?, lo conozco- pregunto con interés

- No se quien es, él lo eligió y no me ha querido decir.

- solo espero no llevarme una sorpresa.

- yo creo que sí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bueno este es el segundo capitulo, y aun no se quien sera la desafortunada pareja

agradecere cualquier comentario


	3. Cuando te conoci

**CAPITULO 3**

**-**

**CUANDO TE CONOCÍ**

-

-

Las campanas terminaron de sonar en las torres de la iglesia, los invitados se veían ya impacientes por la ausencia de los novios. En donde estaban ya eran las doce del día, la hora indicada en la invitación para llevar a cabo el enlace.

- POR QUE TARDA TANTO – el novio comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez más. – NO ES NORMAL EN ELLA.

-Vamos amigo, tu sabes bien que es una tradición que la novia llegue tarde – le contestó su acompañante.

- la primera vez que la vi, me dijo que ODIABA que la hicieran esperar y mira lo que ella me hace-

- todavía te acuerdas de eso – su amigo no podrí creerlo – vaya debes tener una buena memoria.

- es jamás lo olvidaré, fue después de que asumí la gerencia en Paris, ella se veía tan hermosa hasta recuerdo como iba vestida – al decir esto dejo escapar un gran suspiro

- vaya creo que la boda afecto tu cerebro – lo dijo en tono burlón, pues le era gracioso ver el comportamiento de su amigo.

- es que nunca te has enamorado de verdad, cuando lo hagas me entenderás -

- pues eso será imposible, yo no pierdo mí tiempo en tonterías – este se escuchaba molesto, ya que desde que había llegado sus demás amigos y compañeros no dejaban de insinuarle que debía también buscar alguna relación seria – como te he dicho el amor no se hizo para mí.

- que no se hizo para ti – se escucho la voz de un tercero

- nada que te importe -

- de que tanto hablan, no me digas que ya te arrepentiste de casarte- otro hombre entraba a la pequeña sala – por que si es así el auto esta haya fuera

- no digas tonterías – dijo el novio – jamás me arrepentiré de esto, lo único que espero es que ella no lo haga, mira ya la hora que es- señalando un reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

- vamos era una broma, pero si no estas seguro, puedes desmayarte cuando te digan que si aceptas -

- y de que tanto hablaban, digo si se puede saber- dijo el tercer hombre –de seguro de la despedida de soltero, vaya fiesta, aun me duele la cabeza por todo lo que bebí.

- aquí nuestro buen amigo –señalando al novio – no aparado en decir cursilerías.

- yo no soy cursi – el novio trato de defenderse del comentario recibido – solo por que me acuerdo bien del día en que la conocí.

- no cabe duda – dijeron los dos últimos que llegaron – el amor te ha afectado.

- mejor no me moleste y vayan a ver si ella ya llego – les dijo a estos dos – mientras se sentó en un pequeño sillón, cruzo los brazos y cerro sus ojos, su mente trajo los recuerdos de ese día, el día cuando la conoció.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Después de la muerte del señor Voltaire, su nieto y único heredo de su fortuna asumió el control de todas la empresas que formaba su imperio. Al tomarlas bajo su control coloco a su personal de confianza en la gerencia. Uno de ellos fue su amigo de infancia Tala Ivanov, quien asumió la gerencia de Europa, en Paris.

Tala dejo aun lado las competencias deportivas, para convertirse en todo un ejecutivo y hombre de negocios. Durante su primer año como gerente general demostró por que ocupaba ese lugar callando a muchos que a sus espaldas hablaban de que solo tenía el cargo por que era amigo del principal accionista. Demostró que tenía la capacidad y visión de un líder, así que la empresa creciera significativamente.

Una tarde como todas, él salio a tomar un café cerca de los campos Elisios, disfrutando del hermoso pasaje. Se sentía solo, aunque gozaba de fama y fortuna, sentía que algo le faltaba, sabía bien que su vida no podría estar siempre en torno al trabajo. Pero hasta ahora no sabía como cambiar su situación, había salido con algunas chicas hermosas, pero ninguna de ellas logro atrapar su corazón. Pero eso cambio ese día, ya que ella llego a su vida en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Como fue ese día, inolvidable según él. Como era su costumbre después de dejar las oficinas, salía a tomar una caminata, el hermoso paisaje parisino lo relajaba mucho. Acababa de terminar una relación con una joven modelo que conoció en una pasarela que su empresa había organizado, fue un mes de tormento para él. Tenía trabajo pendiente que realizar, pero hoy quiso escapar de él, así que cancelo todas sus citas. Se encontraba ya disfrutando de una deliciosa comida cuando de repente alguien se le acerco, era una chica que se veía muy molesta.

- quien se cree usted, para cancelarme – grito la chica. – No me gusta que me hagan esperar y mucho menos hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo.

Tala estaba algo sorprendido, no sabía si se dirigía a él, o al señor que estaba cerca de su mesa. Pero al verla más cerca se dio cuanta que era a él a quien ella buscaba.

- no es usted, el único que tiene cosas que hacer, Señor Ivanov – ella se veía muy molesta.

Él no podía decir nada, esta muy sorprendido, para hacerlo, solo miraba a esta extraña chica que se atrevía a retarlo delante de tanta gente. Ella era alta, delgada, sus rasgos era finos y su larga cabellera castaña en dos tonalidades la hacia lucir muy atractiva.

- perdón, la conozco – dijo él, ya que trataba de recordar su rostro. Se le hacia familiar pero no sabia de donde la conocía. Tal vez era una modelo.

- claro que no me conoce, pero si no hubiera cancelado la cita, tal vez sabría quien soy yo – cada vez se veía mas molesta, pero a Tala le agradaba eso.

- y quien es usted- lo dijo en tono burlón, tratando de hacerla enojar más.

- es usted… claro se ve que usted es… -

- disculpe, yo no la he insultado, así que le pido respeto – ahora él ya estaba molesto, pues quien se creía que era ella.

- yo solo vine a decirle que no se va a salir con la suya -

- Mire señorita… he sido muy paciente con usted- Tala se levanto de su asiento – no se de que me esta hablando, le pido que sea tan amable de ir a mi oficina y hacer una cita con mi secretaría, por que aquí no la puedo atender.

- eso ya lo hice, pero usted la cancelo, así que no me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer – ella se acerco a él, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

En ese momento llego el capitán de los meseros, ya que su pequeña discusión molestaba a los demás comensales.

-señor, le pido que sea tan amable de bajar el volumen de su conversación o de lo contrario tendré que pedirle que usted y su novia abandonen el lugar – lo dijo de una manera muy solemne.

- perdón, lo siento – dijo Tala – mi novia y yo, trataremos de comportarnos

- que usted y yo, no somos nada –

- perdón, ya sabe usted, que ellas cuando se enojan dicen tantas tonterías – Tala se dirigió al capitán de meseros. Este ultimo se retiro de la mesa dejándolos solos.

- por que dijo eso – ella trato de reclamarle.

- por favor siéntese y dejemos de dar espectáculo a esta gente – dijo Tala ya muy molesto.

- solo quiero que sepa que no por que su empresa sea muy importante se saldrá con la suya – ella se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, pero Tala inmediatamente la detuvo tomándola de la mano y obligándola a sentarse.

- le pedí que se sentará y no entiendo nada de lo que me dice – le dijo él.

- no me diga que no sabe de lo que hablo- ella quito la mano que la sujetaba.

- le estoy diciendo que no – él le contestó – pero vaya la actitud de usted señorita, como me dijo que se llama.

- mi nombre no le interesa, lo único que quiero es que sepa que usted no se va a salir con la suya, nosotras no venderemos nuestra pequeña casa de modas. No entiendo por que empresas como la suya quieren apoderarse de todos los mercados, no les basta lo que ya tienen. – al decir esto ultimo se levanto de la silla y salio rápido del lugar

- señorita, señorita…. No entiendo nada- saco su celular de su saco y llamo a su secretaría – por favor dígame los nombres de las personas que tenían cita conmigo en la tarde.

- en un momento señor – contesto la secretaria – tenia cita con los señores…

- No solo los nombres de mujeres – dijo él.

- no hay nombre de ninguna mujer, señor Ivanov

- busque bien, debe haber algún nombre "o ella tal vez esta loca".

- señor no hay ningún nombre de mujer, lo siento – dijo la secretaría.

- esta bien, mañana resuelvo este asunto – al terminar de decir esto guardo su celular – tengo que saber quien es ella.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- no te preocupes, ella ya viene en camino – la voz de su amigo saco a Tala de sus pensamiento,

- si lo se, ella sabe que la amo y jamás dudara de mis sentimientos

- claro, digo casi la buscas casa por casa en todo Paris

- no te burles

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ahí tiene el tercer capítulo, se que no les gusta que no les de nombres, pero esta vez ya saben quien es el novio, a ver si adivinan quien es la novia y el padrino.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen por favor sus comentarios y sugerencias para que pueda mejorar la historia.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO.

-

-


	4. El amor, nos hace actuar extraño

**CAPÍTULO ****4**

"_**EL AMOR NOS HACE ACTUAR EXTRAÑO"**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

**_-_**

****

Ahora que, te pasa – le pregunto su amigo, cuando los demás salieron de la habitación, para averiguar si ya la novia había llegado.

Nada, por que – le contestó Tala, quien se veía muy relajado sentado en un sillón.

Es que estas muy tranquilo – le respondió su amigo- hace unos momentos casi te da un ataque de histeria.

Son los nervios que me traicionan por momentos, jamás creí estar en un a boda y mucho menos en la mía, por que al paso que vas tú – sabía que tocar este punto lo haría enojar, pero en estos momentos necesitaba distraerse o se volvería loco por la espera.

Oye, conmigo no te metas, sabes muy bien lo que pienso del matrimonio – le molestaba que se metieran en su vida, y no por ser su mejor amigo se lo iba a permitir.

Yo también pensaba igual que tú, pero cuando la conocí todo cambio – el rostro de Tala dibujo una gran sonrisa y parecía que contaría más sobre lo maravilloso que es estar enamorado pero su compañero lo interrumpió.

Si… ya se me tu historia, no es necesario que me la cuentes – hablo en un tono fastidiado, pero tenía razón escucharla a cada rato perdía el encanto y prefería mil veces leer una novela de amor cursi que oír a su amigo.

Vaya si que estas amargado, relájate Gran jefe – tenía que regresarle sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Deja de llamarme así – no le gustaba ese sobre nombre – parece que no deseas casarte sino ir al hospital.

Deberías considerar algún día enamórate – le dijo seriamente, dejando las bromas a un lado.

Para que me vea como tú, no gracias prefiero estar solo – se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba sentado, ya que no deseaba dejar viuda a la pobre novia antes de la boda.

Vamos no es tan malo – le contestó – creo que es lo mejor que me a pasado.

Si como digas – le dijo en tono sarcástico – aunque déjame aclararte algo, acaso no fustes tú él que busco casi casa por casa en todo Paris a una chica que lo había humillado frente a muchas personas.

Si pero es por que – no pudo seguir hablando

O no te emborrachaste por una semana, por que ella ya no quería verte por que creía que la engañabas con tu ex – tenía que demostrarle que el amor solo lo hacia actuar como idiota.

Pero yo – nuevamente fue interrumpido.

O no golpeaste a Brian por que pensabas que quería con tu novia – era el momento de desquitarse y numerarle algunas de las cosas más tontas que había cometido.

Bueno, es que él y… - no podía defenderse porque no se lo permitía, parecía que esta vez si lo había hecho enojar, lo mejor que podía hacer sería pararlo.

Fuiste la persona que – ahora él fue interrumpido.

Ya entendí tú punto – le dijo un poco enojado – pero eso no es lo importante.

Entonces dime – ahora él estaba desesperándose por la situación – no es importante cambiar tu forma de ser por una mujer, dejar de tomar tú solo las decisiones que afectan tu vida porque ahora todo lo tienes que compartir, hacer lo que ella quiera solo para agradarle y hacerla sentir feliz y olvidando las cosas que te gustan… yo no quiero eso para mí.

Pero si esa chica lo vale, nada de eso es importante – Tala dijo esto mostrando una gran sonrisa – por que al hacerlo eres feliz.

Mejor no digas nada – le dijo su amigo adoptando una posición muy típica cuando no quería hablar, cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos.

Para no seguir discutiendo se quedaron callados, cuando se enojaban a veces se llegaban a decir cosas que podían lastimar

-

----------------------------

-

_En otro lugar, cercano a la iglesia._

Donde esta el ramo, no lo veo por ningún lado – gritaba la futura señora Ivanov

Vamos, tranquilízate Julia, no arreglas nada con ponerte así – le dijo su amiga – déjame acomodarte el velo.

Como quieres que me tranquilice, ya debería estar en la iglesia – ella se movía mucho, impidiendo el trabajo de su amiga.

Por favor, no te muevas – utilizo un tono de voz fuerte para llamar la atención.

Es que me lastimas – le dijo Julia tratando de excusarse – y donde quedo el ramo.

Lo tiene Mariam, se lo llevo para darle algunos toques – le contesto su amiga – además recuerda que es una tradición que la novia llegue un poco tarde.

Solo espero que Tala no se desespere – ella sabía muy bien que su futuro esposo no era muy paciente que digamos.

Recuerdo cuando me hablaste de él, decía que lo odiabas y miarte, ahora no puedes vivir sin él – le dijo su amiga mientras acomodaba el velo en su cabeza y acomodaba el peinado de la novia.

Es que no lo conocía y al principio te da la impresión que es una persona odiosa, pero cuando lo tratas es todo lo contrario – al hablar de él reflejaba su inmensa alegría.

Si que estás enamorada, mira que cara pones – le mostró un pequeño espejo que tenía – listo el velo esta perfecto, quedaste bellísima con ese tocado.

No puedo creer que este día ya haya llegado – ella no pudo contener las lagrimas – creí que jamás llegaría, yo tenía muchas dudas y ahora…

Por favor no llores o vas ha arruinar el maquillaje – rápidamente agarro unos pañuelos faciales y se los dio a su amiga – vamos Julia hoy debe de ser un día de alegría para ti.

Debes de creer que soy una tonta por actuar de esta manera – aunque trataba de tranquilizarse no podía – pero se por que estoy llorando, yo no soy así… no me gusta actuar extraño.

No te preocupes es normal que actúes de esa forma – le dijo para serenarla un poco – a todas las novias les da este ataque de pánico, recuerda a Mariah cuando se caso con Rei, tú la tranquilizaste

Si, pero ahora es diferente, era ella la que se casaba – le contesto Julia – es más fácil dar consejos que seguirlos.

Vamos… todos te están esperando, tú hermano esta muy impaciente y me imagino que Tala también lo esta – le dijo mientras retocaba su maquillaje – listo.

Gracias, no se que haría sin ti, eres la mejor madrina que pude tener, cuando te cases yo te ayudaré – ella la abrazo

Claro, pero cuando ese día llegue las vacas volaran – le dijo esto para hacerla reír –ahora salgamos para que las demás damas de compañía te vean.

Que graciosa, pero tú príncipe azul llegara, ya lo veras, antes de lo que te imaginas – le dijo tratándose de hacer la misteriosa.

Que es lo que te traes entre manos – le preguntó

Nada, solo fue un comentario, mejor vayamos no quiero llegar y que la iglesia se encuentre vacía o peor que el novio por tanto esperar se arrepienta – ahora ella trataba de ser graciosa con su situación – y con lo difícil que es encontrar al príncipe perfecto.

Bueno aunque no sea azul, yo me conformo con que se de cualquier color – ella se refería al príncipe.

Las dos salieron de la habitación, para la novia era difícil caminar con todo lo que traía puesto, el velo era muy largo, las zapatillas ya la estaba matando y paneas había dado unos pasos.

Que linda estas – le dijo Matilde

Si es verdad – Salima agregó – Tala estará muy feliz cuando te vea

Y donde esta Mariam – pregunto la Novia – ella tiene el ramo no puedo entrar a la iglesia sin el ramo.

Estoy aquí, tengo media hora que termine – le contesto Mariam – pero cuanto tardaron, pobre de Hilary acoso te tuvo que hacer cirugía.

Muy graciosa, aunque debo admitir que ella solo resalto lo mejor de mí- dijo la novia.

Las chicas seguían bromeando y hablando de lo bonita que lucia la novia y los vestidos de las madrinas, que se les olvido por un momento que ya era tarde.

Yo ya no aguantó los nervios, ustedes no tienen noción del tiempo, no quisiera estar en el lugar del novio – dijo Raúl – la limosina esta afuera desde hace una hora, chicas ya todas arriba, me voy y no me importa dejar hasta a la novia – subió su tono de voz – ya en 10 segundo las quiero afuera

Que gracioso – dijo Mariah, quien a pesar de tener 6 meses de embarazo quiso apoyar a su amiga- no sabes lo que le lleva a una chica ponerse linda, además en mi estado, no puedo correr.

Raúl no quiso discutir, por que sabia que perdería solo su tiempo, al final las mujeres harían lo que ellas quisieran, mejor ayudo a su hermana dándole su brazo.

Que linda estas – le dijo – será un honor entregarte hoy y por el bien de se Ivanov lo mejor es que te cuide y te trate bien, por que sino se las vera conmigo.

Julia le sonrió, sabia que su hermanito era muy celoso, cuándo comenzó a salir con Tala, él se oponía a esa relación hasta una vez, él la engaño diciéndole que vio a su novio con otra chica y esa mentira por poco hace que su relación termine, pero ya eso era parte del pasado, su futuro estaría a lado de Tala y no importaba lo que le esperará ya que estaría a lado de la persona que más amaba.

Todo era tan perfecto, nada podía arruinar su felicidad. Ella creía estar viviendo un sueño y le daba miedo que algo saliera mal.

----------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Espero que les haya gustado, algunas personas si adivinaron quien era la chica. Espero que en el siguiente capítulo, todos ya estén en la iglesia y no pase nada que la arruine o ustedes que creen que pueda pasar (necesito ideas)

Gracias por sus revisiones.

Arigatou


	5. La encrucijada

**Gracias a Edi, sin tu ayuda este capítulo nunca hubiese salido.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

"_**Encrucijada"**_

-

Por fin había llegado el momento que había estado esperando, no podía creer que todo fuera también sin ningún contratiempo, solo tenían unos minutos de retrazo, bueno muchos minutos de retrazo, pero que novia llega a tiempo, solo aquellas que están muy desesperadas por casarse.

– Vamos Julia – habló Raúl – solo faltas tú.

– No me apresures que me pones más nerviosa – se quejó ella.

Saliendo de la mano de su hermano ve una gran limosina, parecía que el novio no escatimaba en lujos para su futura esposa.

– Esto se vuelve cada ves mejor - comenta Mariah sosteniendo su espalda.

La novia ve como el chofer abre la puerta y la invita a pasar con un gesto de su mano, todo un sueño para ella, suspirando y ante la mirada y sonrisa de su hermano continúa su andar.

– Veo que Tala trata de impresionar a alguien – dice Raúl – pero ya súbanse al auto.

Alegres y hasta un poco apresurados suben y sin más demora arranca el auto partiendo a un feliz momento para la novia, no sabiendo que decir en tal momento sus acompañantes guardan silencio diciendo entre sonrisas, "hoy es tu día, disfrútalo", entre esos gestos emotivos su hermano la ve y se sonríen.

Todos los gestos de los acompañantes cambian al parar el auto de golpe.

– ¿Qué sucede? – interrogan al chofer

– Es solo un pequeño accidente – contesta saliendo a inspeccionar los daños – malditos rebeldes – se queja en voz baja al ver la mitad del capo retraído.

– Oye viejo, porque no te fijas en los que están junto a ti – se queja el joven saliendo del auto.

– ¡Que yo no me fijo!, tu eres el que dio una vuelta prohibida – se altera iniciando una acalorada discusión con el muchacho.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta la novia, que se ve más nerviosa.

No sabiendo que hacer, los ocupantes de la limo salen y ven la escena desalentadora, ¿ahora como llegarían a su destino?

Con tristeza y airada Julia patea el auto maldiciendo su suerte.

– ¡Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí!, ¿Por qué? – Estaba muy enojada – no es justo y ahora que vamos hacer.

– La iglesia esta cerca, pero solo yendo en auto, y no creo que a tus zapatos y pies les convenga caminar dos kilómetros – comenta Hilary sintiéndose en el mismo apuro.

Triste por su desafortunado momento baja su cabeza sin mucha esperanza. Repentinamente cambia de sentir cuando es jalada por su hermano

– ¿Pero que pasa? – exige saber siendo arrastrada.

– No permitiré que el gran día de mi hermana se arruine por un mal conductor – decidido camina con las damas de compañía tras ellos.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – interroga Mariam subiendo al bulevar parando junto con el grupo.

– Hay que tomar un taxi – contesta y todas lo ven enfadadas - ¿Qué? – pregunta al verlas enojadas – no creen que es una buena idea.

– No sabes que por esta zona de la ciudad no pasa mucho transporte de alquiler o publico – recalca Mariah.

– Tenemos suerte si pasa… – Hilary guarda silencio al ver que un autobús para junto a ellos.

– Se fugaron de la boda – ante la pregunta del conductor todos reaccionan subiendo de inmediato – ¿pero que pasa?

– Podría ayudarnos por favor, nuestro auto se accidento y nuestra amiga se casa en minutos – el conductor se le queda viendo mal a la castaña.

– Lo siento, tengo que cubrir mi ruta – dice el chofer.

– Por favor – Hilary junto con Mariam comenzaron a suplicar.

– Ayúdenos, tenemos que llegar, piense que en sus manos esta la felicidad de una joven pareja, que siempre estará agradecida con usted – Matilda utiliza un tono dramático, muy al estilo de las telenovelas – "sabía que me servirían esas clases de actuación y Miguel que se burlaba de mí" – piensa la pelirosa.

Algunos pasajeros comienzan a llorar y otros le dicen al chofer que los llevaran, además sería gracioso ver llegar a la novia en un autobús.

– Ésta bien – dice el chofer resignado – suban.

No tenía mucho tiempo de haberse subido al autobús, pero para su mala suerte de todos, una llanta se había ponchado ocasionado otro accidente.

En cuestión de segundo se ve la parte de afuera del autobús y como se abre su puerta y de esta sale el grupo exceptuando a Mariah que ayudada por el grandullón baja - muchas gracias - dice con dulzura al bajar pero por dentro quería desquitar su enojo con alguien.

– Esa casualidad no fue de mucha ayuda - se queja Raúl ayudando a su hermana, ya que no podía caminar con facilidad.

– Lo lamento Julia - pronuncia triste Matilda al compartir sus penas.

– No hay porque sentirlo, llegaremos a esa boda como sea - alienta Hilary saliendo a la calle.

– Estas loca,… te atropellaran – grita Mariam al ver que para frente al camino de una camioneta, decidida no se mueve hasta que el auto para frente a ella.

– Señorita, no se da cuenta de que pude matarla – dice el conductor un poco molesto.

– Rápido, suban - espantado el hombre ve como invaden su auto hasta estar todos dentro y la chica loca junto a él - ¡vamos!, no sea malo y ayúdenos, necesitamos llegar a la iglesia rápido porque ya estamos atrasadas.

– Hey – dice Raúl quien había cargado a Mariah – y yo que soy.

– Tú te callas – Mariah no se veía muy contenta por la nueva situación y Raúl estaba apunto de convertirse en la victima de su enojo.

El hombre vía al grupo aun con duda – "_de donde se habrán escapado estos locos_" – pensaba.

– Vamos, le pagare el favor, no quiero que mi novio piense que me arrepentí – Julia estaba apunto de llorar.

Matilda utiliza el mismo discurso de hace unos momentos. Mariam no podía creer lo que hacia su amiga y avergonzada agachó la cabeza – "_pero de donde saca tantas tonterías, de seguro ve demasiadas telenovelas mexicanas_" – pensó Mariam.

Resignado el conductor pregunta por la ubicación y da marcha – tomare otro camino porque este no se descongestionara tan rápido – comenta por el accidente.

Sin protestas es tomado otro rumbo.

– _Creo que no tenemos otra opción_ – pensó Julia – _solo espero que Tala no pierda la paciencia._

-

-------------------------------------

-

– Ya se han tardado demasiado - protesta el novio viendo por una ventana.

– No comiences con tu ataques de nervio – al verlo tomar aire recalca – ni te pongas en tu plan de molestarme o mencionar sus atributos porque renuncio a ser tu padrino.

– Si, si, no te enojes, pero es que no solo soy yo, parece que los invitados se ponen igual – tratando de mostrarle algo de apoyo se hacer a él a ver el panorama exterior – espero que esto no sea una mala señal – Tala no quería pensar lo peor.

– Ahora me dirás que también eres supersticioso – reclama al verlo tan preocupado.

– Es que por lo menos debía de haberme llamado, ella es muy coordinada, sensata, es tan bella y… – pero no pudo terminar pues ve la cara de su amigo.

– No comiences – lo detiene sintiendo que venia de nuevo aquel discurso lleno de cursilerías – si tan desesperado esta llámala, no creo que se enoje

– ¿Y si lo hace?, no me gustaría hacerla enojar, sabes que para las mujeres este día es muy especial porque…

– Solo dile una de tus cursilerías y veras que todo se calma – dijo esto para que su amigo se callará.

Tala lo ve molesto por sus palabras pero hace un intento por llamar mientras pensaba como calmar las aguas tempestuosas que podría desatar

-

-----------------------------------

-

– Hola – contesta Raúl ya que portaba el móvil de su hermana – si, no se preocupen que ya vamos en camino – se detiene escuchándolo a aquella persona – si, si, no hay problema y traten de calmar a los demás que no tardamos – colgando nota que su hermana lo observa – era Kai – le miente, ya que Tala se lo había pedido – dice que todos están desesperados porque hemos tardado demasiado y que piensan que la boda se anulará.

– Ella incrédula se cruza de brazos y le ve seriamente – no te miento, es que…

Se detiene cuando el carro es frenado bruscamente – no hay calles descongestionadas, será mejor que nos vayamos por una alterna – recomienda el conductor.

– Si por favor, necesitamos llegar rápido – pide gentilmente Matilda tanto o más desesperada que la novia.

Atendiendo a la suplica de la chica toma otro rumbo en busca de una salida.

-

--------------------------------

-

– No vuelvas a hacer eso – le ordena a su amigo.

– Comprende que si daba mi nombre ella podría pensar que la estoy ahogando, que desconfío de ella – se explica pero eso no lo contenta.

– Espero que esto acabe rápido – comenta molesto por tener que soporto las locuras de sus amigos.

– Tala, los invitados se ponen inquietos, que les digo – pregunta Bryan al abrir la puerta.

– Inventa algo, que no tardan en llegar – responde molesto por el estrés.

– Bien, pero no te enojes por lo que les diga – sale apurado.

– Oye, tampoco les digas una tontería porque te arrepentirás de haberte levantado este día, me oyes – le amenaza desde la ventana mientras su amigo corría a la capilla.

– Saldré un momento – anuncia Kai abriendo la puerta.

– ¿Y me piensas dejar solo, mal amigo? – reclama molesto.

– Yo no tengo porque confinarme a este cuarto, es tu problema si quieres seguir encerrado – aclarando su punto sale y Tala tras él.

– Entiendo que estés aburrido pero es que no sabemos que pensaran los invitados, si ven a al novio paseándose en ves de estar junto al altar esperando a la novia - se excusa tratando de alcanzarlo.

– Sigue siendo tu problema - contesta si verle.

– Entiendo, pero tú deberías de comprender que estoy enamorado y que no puedo volver a ser como antes.

– A mi no me interesa si lo haces, solo deja que descanse un momento de este día.

– ¿Y yo que?, me piensas dejar solo con esta preocupación – Tala estaba apunto de tener otro ataque de nervios.

– Te preocupas porque quieres, no le veo el sentido a estar nervioso si sabes como es ella y viceversa, no entiendo porque la preocupación, que si los invitados se van, que si piensan algo contrario a lo que pasa, no se de amor, romance o lo que sea, pero si se que si confían tanto el uno del otro no debe de importarles que suceda con quienes están dentro de esa iglesia sino que se casaran y estarán junto para quien sabe cuanto tiempo – contesta mas que molesto por lo infantil que veía la situación, pero con esto logra controlar a su amigo.

– Tal vez tengas razón –contesta parado – solo espero que ella lo vea igual, porque si somos unos románticos como dices, no le importara no tener esta boda, pero si quiero que sea lo que ella ha soñado –comenta mas relajado – gracias por la ayuda – Kai solo sonríe un poco y se va a recostar bajo un árbol en el patio de la iglesia.

– Como me gustaría pensar como tu, pero de ser así no hubiera conocido a Julia – comenta para si aun en el mismo punto. Sintiéndose mas relajado en una banca cerca de aquel árbol.

Pasando unos minutos comienza de nuevo su preocupación

– ¡He estado buscándolos!, ya les dije a los invitados que y al cura que la boda se demorara un poco porque a una de las damas de compañía se le presento un leve inconveniente y como la mayoría sabe del estado de Mariah no hubieron preguntas – habla feliz por haber convencido a los invitados – espero que los otros y Spenser controlen al esposo de Mariah.

– Solo espero que no debamos volver a mentirles – comenta agachando su cabeza, en tanto su teléfono suena haciendo que irga – si, que sucede

– "nos hemos perdido, podrías pedirle a Kai que nos busque".

Y tu crees que este loco aceptara, yo iré – ante lo dicho el aludido abre un ojo para verle.

– "es que Julia no quiere que la veas antes de la boda, tu sabes, cosas de mujeres" – Tala trató de disculparse.

Ante la respuesta es golpeado y arrebatado el teléfono

– "dile que me haga ese favor, que nunca le he pedido nada" – la voz de Julia se escuchaba algo desperada.

– Bien, espera – dice tala y tapa la bocina y le ve

– Que te digan que rumbo tomaron – Kai no podía negarse, era su amigo y a pesar de que últimamente actuaba como un tonto lo apreciaba.

Tala es sorprendido por la actitud de amigo y feliz hace la pregunta y su novia le trata de explicar su ubicación – Dicen que pueden estar unos kilómetros al oriente de la iglesia, que han recorrido calles bastante abandonadas.

– Pregunta si hay algún edificio en especial – Kai necesitaba la ubicación exacta para evitar perder tiempo en buscarlos, tras preguntar vuelve a responder.

– Dicen que hay unas cuantas bodegas y negocios como billares.

– Ya se por donde están – dice levantándose y sacudiéndose el pasto.

– Si, parece que es uno de los sitios a los que acostumbrar ir – se burla Bryan estando junto a Tala.

– Sígueme bromista, que es mejor que vayan mas de uno – atendiendo a su pedido suben a su auto – además así podré dejar un deposito si es que me quieren asaltar

– Tala, recuerda mandar a la policía a rescatarme si es que no vuelvo con este loco – Bryan no se veía muy feliz.

Lo tendré presente cuando regrese de mi luna de miel – ante la contestación Bryan abre sus ojos al extremo susurrando maldiciones mientras toman camino.

-

-

-

--------------------------------

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

Y NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO A EDI POR SU AYUDA, LA MAYORÍA DE LAS IDEAS DE ESTE CAPITULO SON SUYAS

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

SKY D


	6. La ayuda va en camino

**Capítulo 6**

"**La ayuda va en camino"**

--------------------------------

Aunque Kai no estaba de humor para buscar a la novia perdida de su amigo y a toda su comitiva; no tenía mas remedio que hacerlo, era esto o seguir escuchando a Tala y su discurso barato sobre el amor. Además quería que terminara este día de una vez, por que si posponían la boda para otro día tendría que soportar nuevamente las histerias de su amigo.

Tala sorprendido por que su amigo el insensible, como en ese momento lo llamaba, lo ayudará con esta penosa tarea de traer a su futura esposa a la iglesia, feliz le preguntó a está su ubicación – Dicen que pueden estar unos kilómetros al oriente de la iglesia, que han recorrido calles bastante abandonadas – Julia no conocía la ciudad muy bien por eso no podía dar la dirección de manera correcta.

– Pregunta si hay algún edificio en especial – Kai necesitaba la ubicación exacta para evitar perder tiempo en buscarlos – o esperan que los busque por toda la ciudad.

– Dicen que hay unas cuantas bodegas y negocios como billares.

– Ya se por donde están – dice levantándose y sacudiéndose el pasto – pero como llegaron hasta allá, es un lugar peligroso para ellos.

– Si, parece que es uno de los sitios a los que acostumbras a ir –Brian no pudo evitar burlarse y para su protección se puso junto a Tala. Él estaba terminando de hablar con su novia.

– No te preocupes amor, ya van a ir por ustedes – Tala trataba de confortarla

– Lo siento mucho – Julia estaba muy apenada con esta situación – jamás imagine que esto pudiera suceder.

– No es tu culpa, todo va a estar bien y no te preocupes por nada, lo importante es que estas bien.

Mientras su amigo terminaba de derramar miel por el teléfono, Kai llamó a un joven del servicio de valet parking para que le trajeran su auto.

– Sígueme bromista – refiriéndose a Brian – que es mejor que vayan mas de uno – atendiendo a su pedido los dos subieron al auto – además así podré dejar un deposito si es que me quieren asaltar.

– Tala, recuerda mandar a la policía a rescatarme si es que no vuelvo con este loco – Brian no se veía muy feliz.

– Lo tendré presente cuando regrese de mi luna de miel – ante la contestación Brian abre sus ojos al extremo susurrando maldiciones mientras toman camino.

Al ver el auto alejarse a toda velocidad, Tala no podría creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo el día de su boda, pero daba gracias de contar con buenos amigos en estos momentos, aunque sabía que iba hacer el objeto de su burla por mucho tiempo, se imaginaba los chistes que harían de él.

– Tala – escuchó la voz de Spencer que acababa de llegar – ya hablé con los invitados y creo que creyeron mi excusa pero será mejor que entres a la iglesia a esperar a tu novia fugitiva.

– Vas a empezar a molestarme – gruño Tala – no puedes esperar a que todo esto termine.

– No – dijo cínicamente Spencer – me lo debes, ya que tuve que lidiar con Ray, el esposo de Mariah.

– Pero eso no es mi culpa – Tala trataba de defenderse – a quien se le ocurre decir que a una de las damas de compañía se le presento un inconveniente sabiendo que ella se encuentra en un estado delicado.

---------------------------

Kai manejaba tan rápido como el camino se lo permitía, iba esquivando los autos, invadiendo carriles y no respetaba los señalamientos. Brian estaba muy nervioso, ya se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad por temor a que les pudiera ocurrir algo.

– Esto no es una competencia de la Formula Uno. No crees que estas exagerando un poco – Brian temía terminar en el hospital – por favor, dime que no has tomado nada de alcohol.

– Sin contar el que tome en fiesta de anoche – Kai se refería a la despedida de soltero que le organizaron a Tala – creo que no.

– Sabes, eso no garantiza nada, pues anoche tú fuiste uno de los que más bebió – Brian deseaba bajarse del vehículo, pero hacerlo a esa velocidad sería un suicidio.

– No exageres – Kai disfrutaba molestar al pobre de Brian – sabes que tengo una buena resistencia al alcohol y puedo beber sin embriagarme. No como otros que solo prueban unos tragos y se ponen hacer visiones.

– Yo no recuerdo haber hecho alguna locura anoche - Brian había cometido dos o tres tonterías que cualquier borracho hace en una despedida de soltero pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

– Que mala memoria tienes – se burlaba Kai – pero no te preocupes ese recuerdo quedo grabado en formato de DVD, te haré llegar una copia.

– Por favor no te distraigas – Brian al ver que otro auto venía frente a ellos se imagino lo peor – soy muy joven para morir.

– No se perdería nada – Kai rápidamente esquivo el auto.

---------------------------

Después de que Julia termino de hablar con su novio hablo con su comitiva y para informarles que irían a buscarlos.

– Chicas – dijo Julia algo entusiasmada – una buena noticia.

– Oye – a Raúl no le gusto que lo incluyeran en el grupo de las chicas – yo que soy, a caso estoy pintado.

– No te enojes – le dijo Mariah – SI ella dice eso por que de seguro te sabe algo.

– Raúl ya no protesto, discutir con una mujer embarazada no era una buena idea y más si esta se encontraba sentada sobre tus piernas.

– Cual es la noticia – pregunto Mathilda.

– Que vienen a buscarnos – le respondió Julia.

– Entonces ya no será necesario seguir en este auto – decía Mariam, ella al igual que todos estaba muy incomoda, pues todos se encontraban muy apretados.

El grupo se bajo del auto en que habían secuestrado y le dieron las gracias al conductor.

– Están seguros de quedarse en este sitio – dijo el conductor, ya que no era un buen vecindario.

– Si, vendrán a recogernos en cualquier momento – intervino Mathilda.

– Disculpe las molestias que le causamos – Hilary trato de disculparse – pero era una situación de emergencia, espero que entienda.

– No hay problema, espero que lleguen a tiempo a su compromiso – sin esperar la respuesta hecho andar el auto, solo alcanzo a escuchar la palabra gracias.

– Se ve que tenía prisa – dijo Mariam.

– Ojala y no tarden – decía Mariah – ya no aguanto mis pies.

– Por cierto, quienes vienen – pregunto Raúl.

– Uno de los amigos de Tala – Julia no quiso decir el nombre.

– Espero que no se pierdan como nosotros, no me gusta este lugar parece algo peligroso – decía Mathilda mientras observaba la zona donde se encontraba.

– Algo… yo diría que es peligroso, no ven la clase de negocios que hay por aquí, cantinas, billares y quien sabe que otras cosas allá – le dijo Mariam

– Chicos – hablo Hilary – lo mejor será que no llamemos mucho la atención.

– Creo que eso no será posible – le dijo Julia – yo estoy vestida de novia y ustedes traen los vestidos de damas de honor, no crees que eso llame la atención.

– Por que nos bajamos aquí, le hubiésemos pedido al señor que nos dejará en otro lado – intervino Mathilda.

-----------------------------

Tala se encontraba a fuera de la iglesia platicando con el sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia. Necesitaba hacer tiempo y calmar los rumores que surgían sobre la cancelación de la boda.

– Recuerda hijo, que la base de un buen matrimonio es la confianza y una buena comunicación – el sacerdote hablaba como si estuviera dando una predicación – hoy en día las parejas piensan que esto es un juego y que el matrimonio es cosa del pasado.

– Tiene razón – Tala ya estaba fastidiado – "_ahora entiendo por que Kai se molestaba al oírme hablar"._

– Me alegro que haya jóvenes que piensen como tú – decía el sacerdote.

Spencer como un buen amigo disfrutaba ver a Tala sufrir. Pero al ver su mirad de enojo hacia él, decidió apartarse – Disculpen, iré a ver como va todo, no tardo.

– Te acompaño – dijo Tala esta era la excusa que necesitaba para no seguir hablando con el sacerdote.

– No te preocupes, quédate acompañando al Obispo – al decir esto se alejo de ellos.

-------------------------

En otra parte de la iglesia se encontraban Max, Tyson y Ray. Este último estaba desesperado, trataba de comunicarse por teléfono con su esposa.

– Tranquilízate – le decía Max – ella esta bien, fue solo una pequeña complicación.

– Esto no sirve, el teléfono es esta fuera de servició – Ray tiro el celular – será mejor que la vaya a buscar.

– Vamos viejo, nada malo le va a pasar, además esta con las demás chicas – Tyson no aguantaba la actitud de su amigo.

– Es que ustedes no me entienden, ella se encuentra en el sexto mes y según las estadísticas, hay muchos partos prematuros en ese mes de gestación. – desde que supo que iba a ser papá Ray se estaba preparando y había estudiado todo acerca del tema.

– Tengo una duda – dijo Tyson maliciosamente – como es que ella tiene seis meses si ustedes se casaron hace unos cinco meses.

– Este… no entiendo tu duda – Ray se puso nervioso.

– No te hagas el tonto – Tyson no perdía ninguna ocasión.

– Ya déjalo – dijo Max – no vez como esta el pobre.

– Con razón la boda fue tan rápida – decía Tyson.

– Eso no es verdad, ya teníamos planeado casarnos – Ray no se dejaría, además no estaba de humor para soportar a Tyson, su única preocupación era su esposa y claro el bebé que venia en camino.

– Bueno, algunos meten la pata y tienen que casarse – le dijo Tyson – yo por eso me cuido bien y ninguna chica ha podido comprometerme.

– O no has encontrado alguna que te haga caso – dijo Max.

– JA, JA – a Tyson no le pareció la broma de Max.

– Ray al ver que Specer pasaba por ahí se acerco a él.

– No otra vez – pensó Spencer al verlo

– Ya saben algo – le pregunto Ray

– Este… si ellos ya vienen en camino – dijo Spencer – disculpa tengo que atender algo, nos vemos más tarde.

– Pero no saben nada sobre mi esposa, cual era el inconveniente que se le presento – Ray aún no estaba convencido.

– No fue nada – a Spencer no le agradaban muchos los invitados de parte de la novia, y con esto menos.

-------------------------

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se bajaron en ese lugar y para algunas de las chicas esto fue una eternidad, principalmente a la novia que cada vez estaba más desesperada.

– Ya deja de caminar de un lado a otro – le dijo Raúl – ya me estas mareando con todo ese movimiento.

– Es que no llegan – le respondió enojada.

– Solo han pasado cinco minutos – le dijo Raúl.

– Claro, a ti no te importa que mi boda se cancele o que todo salga mal – ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Raúl le iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de chicos de mal aspecto se acerco a ellos.

– Miren lo que tenemos aquí – decía uno de los vagos – que hace un grupo de chicas lindas en esta parte de la ciudad.

– _Y dale con incluirme con las mujeres a este paso voy a creérmelo_ – pensó Raúl.

– De que fiesta se escaparon – dijo otro chico – uno de ellas lleva un vestido de novia.

Las chicas se pusieron atrás de Raúl. Él protegía a su hermana.

– Que es lo que quieren – le pregunto Raúl.

– Contigo nada – le dijo uno de los vagos – pero con ellas todo, están muy lindas, no crees que sean muchas para ti solito.

– No tienen nada que mejor que hacer que molestarnos – dijo Mariah mientras ponía sus manos en su vientre.

– Creo que no es una buena idea hacerlos enojar – susurro Mathilda – no tienen aspecto de ser buenas personas.

– No se preocupen chicas, yo las estoy cuidando – dijo Raúl para tranquilizarlas.

– _Esto no puede estar pasándome – _pensaba Julia_ – debe ser una señal de que la boda no es una buena idea._

Hilary al ver que Julia estaba más nerviosa, se molesto.

– Será mejor que se vayan a otro lado, ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas como para soportar aun grupo de groseros – grito la castaña – este día debe de ser el mejor para mi amiga y no dejare que ustedes lo arruinen, además si no se van en este momento llamaré a la policía.

– Así me gustan las mujeres – dijo uno de ellos – con carácter.

– En cualquier momento van a venir por nosotras – dijo Mariam que estaba atrás de Hilary – será mejor que se vayan.

------------------------

– No me digas que te perdiste – le preguntó Brian a Kai.

– Tome solo un atajo, en unos minutos llegaremos a donde están – respondió Kai.

-

-

-

-----------------------------

Nota: en esta historia Spencer, Brian y Kai no conocen bien a los demás, solo a Julia por ser la novia de Tala.

Y la pregunta ¿Se llevará acabo la boda de Julia y Tala?

Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.


	7. Indecisión

_GRACIAS EDI por toda tu ayuda_

_y todas tus ideas para esta historia._

Capítulo 7

**"Indecisión"**

-

– No me digas que te perdiste – le preguntó Bryan a Kai al no reconocer el camino.

– Tome solo un atajo, en unos minutos llegaremos a donde están – respondió Kai tranquilamente.

No sé cómo es que se metieron en tantos líos – comentaba Bryan – solo espero que Tala no se desespere y salga de la iglesia, porque no iré a buscarlo a él también.

No te preocupes, deje instrucciones a Spencer para mantener a Tala tranquilo – decía Kai mientras daba vuelta en una esquina – ellas deben estar por aquí.

**--**

Cerca de ahí, las chicas y Raúl se encontraban siendo amenazados por un grupo de cuatro malvivientes. Raúl protegía a su hermana y a Mariah.

Que es lo que quieren – le pregunto Raúl.

– Contigo nada – le dijo uno de los vagos – pero con ellas todo, están muy lindas, no crees que sean muchas para ti solito.

– No tienen nada que mejor que hacer que molestarnos – dijo Mariah mientras ponía sus manos en su vientre.

– Creo que no es una buena idea hacerlos enojar – susurro Mathilda – no tienen aspecto de ser buenas personas.

– No se preocupen chicas, yo las estoy cuidando – dijo Raúl para tranquilizarlas.

– _Esto no puede estar pasándome – _pensaba Julia_ – debe ser una señal de que la boda no es una buena idea._

Hilary al ver que Julia estaba más nerviosa, se molesto.

– Será mejor que se vayan a otro lado, ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas como para soportar a un grupo de groseros – grito la castaña – este día debe de ser el mejor para mi amiga y no dejare que ustedes lo arruinen, además si no se van en este momento llamaré a la policía – saco su teléfono pero no había señal.

– Así me gustan las mujeres – dijo uno de ellos – con carácter.

– En cualquier momento van a venir por nosotras – dijo Mariam que estaba atrás de Hilary – será mejor que se vayan.

– O si no que – dijo otro mientras se acercaba a ellas.

– No te acerques más – grito Hilary.

– No te enojes chiquita a ti también te va a tocar – uno de ellos la jalo

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar. Esto molesto a Raúl, no permitiría que a ellas les pasara algo.

– Déjala maldito - trata de defenderla abalanzándose sobre el agresor, pero antes de que llegara a él se hallaba en el suelo debido a la intervención de los demás pandilleros.

– Será mejor que no te metas, nosotros solo queremos divertirnos con las damas – Raúl recibe unas algunas patadas en la espalda y estomago.

– Déjenlo – Julia estaba desesperada.

Mariah abrazaba a Julia, para tranquilizarla.

– Suéltame – Hilary trataba de defenderse, pero su captor era más fuerte que ella.

– Tranquila – el tipo comenzó a besar su cuello – esto te va a gustar.

Otro tipo había tomado a Mariam.

No déjeme – ella intentaba soltarse.

Mathilda lloraba al ver que uno de ellos se abalanzaba hacia ella. Se había quedado congelada por el miedo que sentía.

– Creo que a mí me toca jugar con la novia – el último de ellos miraba a Julia – se ve muy bonita con su vestido blanco.

**--**

El reverendo seguía hablando con Tala, pero este ya no lo escuchaba, se veía muy inquieto y presentía que algo estaba mal.

– Lo siento – se disculpaba Tala – iré a ver a unos invitados – con su permiso – y se alejo.

Spencer siguió a su amigo.

¿Qué te pasa?

Kai no me ha llamado, no sé si ella está bien.

No te preocupes, que les puede pasar, además esta su hermano cuidándola.

Tienes razón, todo esto me ha vuelto algo paranoico – las palabras de su amigo lo tranquilizaron.

Solo relájate.

**--**

Julia abrazaba Mariah, esta última gritaba por ayuda, pero no había nadie cerca.

– No importa que tan fuerte grites, nadie te va a escuchar – decía el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellas.

El agresor de Hilary ya estaba encima de ella, tratándola de desvestir rompió la parte superior de su vestido, el tipo comenzaba a besarla salvajemente.

Las chicas trataban de defenderse. Los agresores estaban tan entretenidos con ellas que se exaltaron al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

– Que quieren ustedes – hablo el tipo que estaba cerca de Julia.

– Suéltenlas – ordena Kai haciendo que todos los pandilleros se rían de él.

– O si no que – responde sacando una navaja, sus compañeros los imitan levantando a las chicas y amenazándolas con lastimarlas.

– Será mejor que no lo hagas enojar – dijo Brian – si sabes lo que te conviene.

– A nosotros no nos dicen lo que tenemos que hacer – uno de los hombres sonríe retadoramente y con cuidado desliza la navaja en el cuello de la castaña haciendo un pequeño corte. La joven respira profundamente. Un hilo de sangre se desliza por la hoja del cuchillo.

Las demás chicas comenzaban a gritar.

– No voy a repetirlo nuevamente, tiene hasta tres para dejarlas e irse – hablo tranquilamente Kai

– Con la actitud de chico rudo no nos intimidas – Los hombre ríen sínicamente al escucharlo.

– **Uno** – Kai por su parte solo sonríe provocando que los tipos se molesten

– Por lo visto tienes miedo de nosotros – dice el chico que estaba solo.

– **Dos** - continúa con el conteo provocando que el sujeto que tiene a Hilary la suelte y la arroje al suelo.

– ¿Quieres pelea? – le grita el tipo mientras los demás sueltan a las demás chicas.

– **Tres** – sonríe mientras se quita el saco y comienza a caminar hacia ellos.

– ¡Oh no amigo!, cuando Kai sonríe así debes cuidarte, no es bueno – advierte Brian.

Dos de los pandilleros que salen a su encuentro lanzan un puñetazo al joven quien solo desvía su rostro evitando el golpe, sin que ellos lo noten, los agarra de la cabellera y con toda su fuerza hace chocar sus rostros. Antes de que supieran lo que les paso, ellos se encontraban noqueados en el suelo.

– Hijo de perra – maldice un tercer hombre que airado se abalanza al muchacho pero este termina cogido por el cuellos sosteniéndose de aquel brazo que lo aprisiona para aligerar su peso y soltarse.

Kai tenía sujeto a uno del cuello de la camisa, mientras Bryan ayudaba a Julia y Mariah.

– No piensas intervenir – pregunto Mariah

– Él puede solo – dice tranquilamente.

Uno de los tipos trato de golpearlo por la espalda. Pero Kai se percata de las intenciones de este.

– Suéltalo – grita el cuarto y restante hombre quien al tratar de ayudar a su amigo es cogido de la camisa y lanzado contra una cisterna de basura antes de que pueda saber qué hacer, con dicho golpe el hombre cae inconsciente mientras el que aun sostenía Kai dejaba de luchar al perder sus fuerza.

Las chicas y Raúl no podían creer lo que habían visto.

– Se los dije – hablo Bryan – no es bueno hacer enojar a Kai.

Contento de que dejara de luchar lo suelta, cambiando su rostro a la seriedad que acostumbra a mostrar, recoge su saco y camina en dirección de las chicas.

– Están bien – pregunta.

– Si – responden algunas.

– Julia está bien – dijo Bryan.

– ¡Que, nosotras no importamos! – se quejo Mariah mientras ponía sus manos en su vientre.

– No, yo solo, este… porque mejor no nos vamos de aquí – la mirada de la pelirrosa lo intimidaba, Bryan prefería regresar a la fiesta.

Al ver que la castaña no decía nada Kai la ayuda a levantarse.

– Toma – le da su saco para que se cubra, mientras revisa su pequeña herida – No se preocupe, fue solo un pequeño corte.

– Gracias – dice ella aguantado las ganas de llorar, no quería que los demás se preocupasen por ella.

– Mathilda y Marian ayudan a Raúl a levantarse.

Julia estaba en shock por todo lo que había sucedido. No podía creer que en día más feliz de su vida hubiesen ocurrido tantos infortunios, acaso era una aviso de que la boda era un error. Su destino no era estar con Tala.

– Julia, Julia – la llamaba su hermano, pero esta no respondía.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntaba Bryan

– No puede ser – Hilary corre hacia ella – Julia.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

– Tranquilízate, ya todo está bien – decía Hilary mientras abrazaba a su amiga – en unos momentos estaremos en la iglesia y olvidáramos esto.

– Tal vez sea una mala idea seguir con esto – Julia no paraba de llorar.

– Lo dices en serio - pregunta Kai algo molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Al ver que ella asiente cierra sus ojos negando – como puedes tomar una decisión de forma espontánea, cuando la que sabes que es la correcta la tomaste cuando le diste el sí a Tala.

– Ya no estoy segura de nada, todo lo que ha pasado...

– ¿Echarás a la basura todo lo que han arreglado por meses por un incidente? – Pregunta un poco alterado – ¿sabes lo loco que esta ese hombre por ti?

Ella no decía nada.

– Tuve que hasta insultarlo para que dejara de preocuparse tanto, venimos en su auxilio y te decides dejar todo atrás, perfecto, si quieren las llevamos a sus casas y le decimos a Tala que todo acabo, que lo que sentías por el fue una farsa

– No, yo lo amo – ella estaba muy confundida.

– Entonces qué harás, porque nadie va a decidir por ti.

– Ya déjala tranquila – intervino Hilary, que al igual que los otros se había mantenido callada.

Julia se quedo pensando en las palabras que Kai dijo no podía echar todo por la borda. Ella amaba a Tala y esto era lo único que importaba.

– Tienes razón – hablo Julia – yo amo a Tala y eso es lo único que debe importarme, no importa nada más.

Hilary la abrazo fuertemente, estaba alegre de escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

– Qué bueno que recapacitaste – dijo Raúl – por qué no quiero pasar nuevamente por todo esto.

Bryan se acerco a Kai

– No sabía que hablaras más de una oración.

– Cállate o quieres quedar como ellos – señalo a los tipos.

– Sólo decía – mejor se aparto de su lado.

– Y cómo vamos a llegar a la iglesia – pregunto Raúl – en ese auto no vamos a caber.

– No más problemas – dijo Mathilda

– Que se vaya solo la novia – propuso Mariam – los demás podemos llegar después.

– No se preocupen – dijo Bryan – cuando veníamos para acá llamamos al servicio de limosinas, dijeron que enviaron otra después del accidente, lo malo que ya nadie estaba.

Raúl se sintió mal, ya que había sido su idea dejar la limosina y buscar otro trasporte. Si no hubiera sugerido eso, ya estarían en la iglesia.

– Podemos irnos de aquí – Mathilda no se sentía segura en ese lugar – tal vez ellos puedan despertar.

– No lo creo, en una o dos horas tal vez – contesto Bryan.

– Tenemos algunos minutos antes de que vengan por nosotros – Hilary comenzó a dar órdenes – necesito algunos cosméticos para retocar el maquillaje Julia, quien tiene un pañuelo, donde quedo mi bolsa.

Nadie dijo nada, comenzaron a seguir sus órdenes. Kai estaba sorprendido, esa chica había pasado por un momento difícil, pero solo se preocupaba por su amiga.

Cinco minutos después Julia se veía radiante. Mariam acomodaba nuevamente el ramo, Mathilda ayudaba a Mariah que había sentido un poco mareada, Bryan la sostenía. Raúl había limpiado sus heridas y alineado su ropa.

Hilary se acerco a Kai, llevaba el saco de él para cubrirse pues no pudo arreglar su vestido.

– Quisiera darle las gracias por toda su ayuda y principalmente por convencer a Julia. Creo que yo no hubiese podido hacerla cambiar de idea.

– Lo hice por mi amigo.

Julia al verlos hablar se acerco a ellos.

– Con todo lo que paso se me olvido presentarlos, Hilary él es el jefe y amigo de Tala, Kai Hiwatari y Kai ella es mi mejor amiga y socia Hilary Tatibana.

– Mucho gusto – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se daban la mano.

En ese momento llego una pequeña limosina.

– Creo que es momento de irnos – dijo Mathilda emocionada – Miguel no va a creer todo lo que nos paso.

– Será mejor que no le digan nada a nadie, no quiero que Ray se ponga como loco, ustedes no lo conocen – decía Mariah tocando su vientre.

– Claro que sí – comento Bryan al recordar que lo tuvieron que tranquilizarlo cuando inventaron que una de las damas había tenido un inconveniente.

Mathilda y Mariam fueron las primeras en subirse. Bryan tuvo que ayudar a Mariah así que tuvo que sentarse junto a ella.

– _Te odio Tala_ – pensaba él – _porque tengo que ir junto a ella, solo falta que se le ocurra dar a luz en el camino_.

Raúl estaba junto a su hermana.

– Esta lista señorita – decía mientras le daba su brazo.

– Si – respondió ella – llego el momento.

Los dos entraron en el auto.

– Usted tendrá que venir conmigo – le dijo Kai a Hilary seriamente.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella, ya que él la ponía nerviosa.

– Debe irse a cambiar, no pensara entrar a la iglesia con mi saco puesto.

– No es necesario, solo necesito hilo y aguja para arreglarlo.

Como el espacio dentro de la limosina no era mucho Hilary tuvo que aceptar la oferta.

No te preocupes – decía Julia a Hilary en voz baja para que los demás no la escucharan – ustedes nos alcanzaran en la iglesia, además Kai es todo un caballero. No piensas que es lindo

Solo espero que este no sea un truco tuyo para encontrarme pareja – Hilary miraba a su amiga.

Yo como crees, a se me había olvidado decirte que él es el padrino que escogió Tala, así que tendrás que estar con él durante la ceremonia religiosa y recepción.

Julia – grito Hilary.

Lo siento – dijo ella – ya nos tenemos que ir.

Kai se encontraba en su auto esperando a su acompañante.

_De que tanto hablaran_ – pensaba mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor – _Mujeres, solo ellas se entienden_.

**--**

-

Hola a todos, después de una larga ausencia en esta historia. Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Minyooki-chan gracias por insistir en que actualizara esta historia y gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un review en el capítulo anterior.

- Nos leemos luego.

FELICES VACACIONES DE VERANO


End file.
